Dream A Little Me In Your Dreams
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Harvey has a weird dream, but maybe it's not as far fetched as he thinks it is.  Contains De-aged Mike!No Slash! One-Shot. Friendship fic


**I don't own Suits, but I do own a heart that loves it!**

* * *

><p>Harvey woke up to the sound of glass breaking. Taking a quick glance at the clock he noticed it was 2:21 am and threw back the covers. Quietly as he could he got out of his bed and grabbed a baseball bat from his closest. He heard more glass break in what sounded like the kitchen and quietly crept down the hall. He stopped at the corner and peeked around. Seeing no one standing in the kitchen, he walked into the room and behind the bar. He was looking through the rest of his apartment, not watching where he was going so when he heard glass crunch beneath his foot, he muffled a curse and looked down. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.<p>

In his kitchen, stood a little boy, no older than four, holding a stuffed lion in one hand and very expensive vase a client had given him a few years prior. Harvey's mouth hung open in shock for a few seconds before he shook his head and turned on the light. He quickly scanned his apartment for anyone else. When he found no one, he returned to the kitchen.

He stared at the small boy and the child stared back. Harvey knitted his brow, the kid's eyes looked...familiar. The lawyer couldn't place it, so he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked, knowing the question was a dense one.

The little boy giggled and threw his hands up in the air, the lion he was holding rattling as he did so.

"Ha'vey." The child beamed at him as he stuck the lion his mouth.

Harvey furrowed his brow.

"What's your name, kid?" The lawyer asked kneeling down in front of the boy,removing the vase from the child's hand, his tone stern and demanding. The child started biting the lion's ear and looked down at his feet. Harvey sighed, knowing he was not good with kids.

"So, um...what's your lion's name?" Harvey asked, coughing nervously afterwards.

The kid looked at him for a few seconds, then took his lion out of his mouth and looked at it.

" 'is name is Ha'vey." The kid stated as he held his lion up to the lawyer.

Harvey smirked and grabbed the offered lion.

"But my name is Harvey."

"Ha'vey!" The kid shouted excitedly as he pointed at the man.

Harvey rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"You know my name, but what's yours?"

The kid grabbed his lion back from Harvey and walked closer to him.

"Mike."

Harvey blinked, taken back at first, but quickly recovered.

"Hmm. My associate's name is Mike." Harvey explained, but the kid paid no mind. Instead, he took off running around the bar in the kitchen, making airplane noises.

Harvey stood up, and when the kid made his way back around the bar, Harvey caught him by his shoulders and stopped him.

"How'd you get here?" Harvey asked him, bending down so he was eye level with him.

The kid just looked at him, holding his lion to his chest.

"Where's your parents, kid?" He questioned, but the kid just looked up at him with sad, blue eyes. Harvey stared at him, and felt his stomach twist when he saw tiny tears form in the kids eyes, and his bottom lip stick out slightly.

"Dunno." The kid stated sadly, looking down at his feet as he sniffled slightly.

Harvey wanted to prevent a tantrum, so he lifted the boys head.

"Listen, we'll find them. Okay?"

"You tan find 'em?" The kid asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Of course, kid."

"But Grammy, says I tan't see 'em anymowe."

"Why is that?" Harvey asked, confused.

" 'cause I tan't go to heaven wight now." The child stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harvey sighed and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Oh. Well, I'll make you deal. You go to sleep and when you wake up, we will go find your...Grammy." Harvey reasoned. The kid looked skeptical, but nodded.

"O'tay."

Harvey walked the kid to the spare bedroom down the hall from his. He picked the kid up and sat him on the bed. He pushed him down gently and grabbed a cover from the closet and covered him up.

"Go to sleep, kid." Harvey said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>He had just turned out the light and climbed into bed, when he heard small, hurried footsteps coming down the hall. He sat up in bed and wasn't surprised to see the silhouette of a toddler standing beside his bed. He turned on the lamp and looked down at the child.<p>

"What's wrong, Mike?"

The kid looked up at him as he hugged his lion to his chest.

"You didn't pwotect me."

"What?" Harvey asked.

"You let 'em huwt me." The child accused.

"Let who hurt you?" Harvey asked, now sitting with his legs over the side of the bed. The kid just sniffled and hugged the lion closer. Harvey stood up, but the kid ran out of the room. The lawyer chased after him but, suddenly the kid wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead, he ran into Louis in the hallway of his apartment building.

"Harvey." Louis greeted with a snarl. Harvey looked passed Louis and saw the child standing behind Louis, holding onto his legs.

"Leave the kid alone." Harvey told Louis. "Come here, Mike." He said, motioning for the kid to come to him, but the child never moved.

Louis laughed.

"Not a chance, Harvey." Louis retorted, with a devious grin.

"What're you doing, Louis?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing. You didn't help him, Harvey. No one would protect him, so he came to me." Louis explained. "He's mine now."

Harvey looked back down at Louis legs, but didn't see the child. Instead, he saw regular, older version of Mike standing behind Louis. An uncharacteristic, devious grin was plastered on his face.

"Mike, don't do this." Harvey said.

"This is your fault." Mike said.

Before Harvey could respond, both men were gone. Harvey stood in the hallway confused, until a loud beeping noise rang out through the hall.

* * *

><p>Harvey woke with a start, the sound of his alarm not being the reason for waking up. He swatted at it, absently hitting the off button and rubbed at his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around. The baseball bat was still in his closet. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see everything exactly the way it was, nothing broken. He went into the guest bedroom to find it completely unused as usual. With a big sigh of relief, Harvey plopped down on the couch realizing it was all a dream. But something in the back of his mind wouldn't let him shake it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday.<em>

"_Hey, Ross. Heard you got owned by a chick in court this morning." Gregory teased, standing around Mike's desk with a bunch of other associates as they all shared a laugh. Only Mike wasn't laughing. _

"_What's the matter Speed Bump? Didn't want to hurt her feelings?" Another guy mocked. _

_Mike rolled his eyes, and tried to continue to do his work. The other guys kept making comments, but he did his best to block them out. He briefly saw Harvey out of the corner of his eye, standing behind the other associates, but the older man did nothing, except smirk and walk away. _

_Mike rolled his eyes again, as more jokes were made. _

_It wasn't until and unexpected hero came, that Mike caught a break._

_Louis Litt appeared, and made a few valid threats that sent all the other associates scattering. _

"_What's going on, Mike?" Louis asked, when they were alone._

"_Ohhhh, just...the guys are giving me a hard time. It's no big deal." Mike shrugged._

"_No, Mike. It is a big deal. We all need to have a good connection here at this firm. If it happens again, you come see me." Louis said and walked away. Mike just stared at him with one eyebrow raised._

* * *

><p>Harvey walked into his office and set his things on his desk, but instead of sitting down in his chair he walked back out.<p>

"Donna, where's Mike?" Harvey asked.

"I'm guessing he's at his cubicle." Donna answered, deadpanned. Harvey nodded, and made his way towards Mike's desk. He stopped when he saw Gregory and two other associates standing around Mike, obviously making fun of him again. Harvey set his jaw, and made his way over.

"Gregory, so glad you showed up for work today! Here at Pearson Hardman, we need idiots, such as yourself and whoever you two are, to stand around and accomplish absolutely nothing."

"Sorry, Sir. I-" Gregory began, but Harvey cut him off.

"Don't. If you don't have the Condrey briefs on my desk by the end of the day, you're fired. Okay?" Harvey rolled his eyes as all three men scattered and turned his attention to Mike who stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Harvey asked.

"Uhhh, n-nothing. Just umm...nevermind. Not important." Mike replied, standing up and walking around his desk.

Harvey fixed him with a glare.

"Well, uh, it's just yesterday a bunch of the guys, they were giving me crap and you just..." Harvey looked at him and Mike changed what he was going to say. "Uh, Louis, he came and stood up for me. He threatened them, actually." Mike laughed awkwardly, and Harvey just raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you were so much more badass." Mike said.

Harvey smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't expect that every time. I just needed you to come on, because we have to be in court. I wasn't sticking up for you." Harvey corrected.

"Well, yeah." Mike said. "Besides, Louis said he'd take care of it, you know if it ever got out of hand." Mike said, more to annoy Harvey than anything. Truly, he didn't need anyone to stick up for him, but it was just a nice gesture to know that someone would, other than Trevor.

Harvey gave a short laugh, but stopped walking in the hallway, and stopped Mike by the shoulder. Mike looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Mike asked.

Harvey looked around, then back at Mike.

"Do me a favor, and stay away from Louis." Harvey said, as he recalled the end of his dream where Mike was just like Louis, and resented him.

"Uhhh, I'd love to." Mike said. "But that's kinda hard because I still have to answer to him, too."

"I know, but only deal with Louis if he has you working on a case, okay? The guy's manipulative."

"And you're not?" Mike cut him off.

"There's a difference between the kind of ass Louis is and the kind of ass I am." Harvey shot back. "So just stay away from him, alright? I don't need you wasting that freakish brain of yours and becoming like Gregory."

Mike smiled at him.

"What?" Harvey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It sounds like you care." Mike stated, as he started walking towards the elevator, with Harvey following.

"I don't." Harvey assured as they stepped onto the elevator.

Mike nodded, but said nothing.

"Mike, do you like lions?" Harvey asked after a few moments of silence.

Mike looked at him, with wide eyes and laughed.

"What?"

"Do you like lions?"

"HA! Well, yeah. I guess they would have to be my favorite animal if I had one." Mike answered. "Why?"

Harvey sighed, remembering the blue eyed toddler standing in his kitchen with a stuffed lion named Harvey in his dream.

"Why do you like them?" Harvey questioned.

"I don't know...I guess because they are...fierce and powerful. I don't know." Mike explained awkwardly. "Why are we talking about this?"

Harvey started laughing.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Tell me. Did you happen to have a stuffed lion when you were little, one that rattled?"

Mike's eyes widen a bit. "H-how did you know that?"

"I didn't. But now I do, so if you ever run to Louis like a little girl, I'll be sure to get you one. I'm sure Greg and his friends would have a lot of fun with that."

Harvey laughed and exited the elevator as the doors opened.

Mike just stood there, dumbfounded. Harvey turned around when he noticed the absence.

"Move your ass, Simba. We're going to be late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm not really into the de-aged fics, but I had a dream a few nights ago that inspired this. Haha! Let me know what you think! THanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
